leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
德莱文/技能数据
}} Abilities -enhanced attack on an enemy unit, causing it to take additional physical damage over 4 seconds. * Wicked Blades does not proc spell vamp or . * * * If Wicked Blades is re-applied on a target that already has the debuff, the remaining damage that hasn't yet had time to apply from previous Wicked Blades applications rolls over and is added to the new Wicked Blades damage to be applied over the next 4 seconds. **For instance, at level 1 a critical strike will cause 34 damage to be applied over 4 ticks (8.5 damage per tick). If you let two ticks elapse, then critically strike again, the new Wicked Blades passive will do (34 + 17) damage over the next 4 seconds, resulting in 12.75 damage per tick, where the 17 damage is rolled over from the first application. * If critically strikes, only one stack of Wicked Blades is applied. |firstname = Spinning Axe |firstinfo = (Active): Draven's next attack will deal bonus physical damage. The bonus is equal to a percentage of his total attack damage. This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. So long as Draven catches it, Spinning Axe will keep applying to his next attack. Cooldown permitting, Draven can have up to two Spinning Axes readied at once. * Cost: 45 mana |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Spinning Axe is an autoattack modifier that causes Draven's next autoattack within 6 seconds to deal bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of his total attack damage. Additionally, this attack will launch an axe that bounces off the target into the air back towards Draven or a location near to him. The axe lands on the ground 2 seconds afterwards, and if Draven is at this location when the axe lands, his next attack will also be enhanced with Spinning Axe. * * Spinning Axe's landing location is determined by Draven's direction of movement and movement speed at the time of Spinning Axe's impact on the target. ** If Draven is not moving at this time, the Spinning Axe will bounce back towards his current location, either landing directly on him or to his sides. ** On the other hand if Draven is moving, the Spinning Axe will bounce ahead of him, either directly in his path or slightly off to the sides. This location will take Draven's movement speed into account, predicting how far he will move while the axe is mid-flight. * Spinning Axe will place a visual cue on the ground where it will land. This visual cue is visible to both player teams, although Draven himself will see a more prominent marker (a golden sigil). ** If there is another Draven on the enemy team, he will be able to catch your axes and you will be able to catch his. Catching the enemy's Spinning Axes will have the same effect as if you caught one of your own. * Spinning Axe's cooldown begins immediately after the ability is cast. By catching multiple axes Draven may activate Spinning Axe a second time, allowing him to enhance his next two attacks with Spinning Axe. ** Spinning Axe's buff lasts 6 seconds after casting the ability or catching an Spinning Axe. ** Attacking a turret or other structures will refresh the buff duration, but it will not apply the bonus damage or cause the axe to bounce back.Spinning Axe refresh on structures ** While the Spinning Axe buff will only stack twice, it is possible to have three axes running at the same time by keeping at least one Spinning Axe in the air at all times, a.k.a juggling. ** Activating Spinning Axe while the buff is already stacked twice will not add another stack, but will refresh the 6 second buff timer. ** Attack-negating effects such as or will block the damage from Spinning Axe, but the axe will still bounce off and Draven may catch it to refresh the effect. will still be applied to the target of a negated attack. * Catching an Spinning Axe will cause the same effect as if the ability was cast; i.e. Draven's next attack after catching it will, again, deal bonus damage and cause the axe to bounce back. ** Note that this effect will repeat itself until Draven fails to catch the axe. * Increasing Spinning Axe's ability rank while Draven already has an axe in play will affect a re-caught axe; that is, catching an Spinning Axe will increase its damage to the new higher rank of the ability. * Unlike most autoattack modifying abilities, Spinning Axe does not reset Draven's attack timer when cast. ** Catching an airborne Spinning Axe has no effect on Draven's attack timer. * Spinning Axe-enhanced attacks can critically strike. However, the bonus damage from the ability itself is not multiplied by the critical strike modifier. ** Only one stack of is applied if Spinning Axe critically strikes. |secondname = Blood Rush |secondinfo = (Active): Draven gains increased movement speed for 1.5 seconds and increased attack speed for 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a Spinning Axe will refresh Blood Rush's cooldown. * Cost: 40 mana * Cooldown: 12 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Blood Rush is a self-targeted ability that increases Draven's movement speed for 1.5 seconds and his attack speed for 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus decays over its duration. Catching a will instantly refresh Blood Rush's cooldown. * Blood Rush has no cast time and does not interrupt Draven's previous orders. * Catching a will refresh the cooldown of Blood Rush, regardless of whether the Blood Rush buff is active or not. * Activating Blood Rush while the buff is already active will cause it to refresh. |thirdname = Stand Aside |thirdinfo = (Active): Draven throws his axes, dealing physical damage to targets hit and knocking them aside. Targets hit are slowed for 2 seconds. * Cost: 70 mana * Range: 1050 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Stand Aside is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals physical damage and knocks back all enemy units it hits. Additionally, enemies hit by Stand Aside are slowed for 2 seconds. * Stand Aside knocks enemies away to the sides, perpendicular to the projectile's path. * Stand Aside can hit stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them unless their stealth state is dependent on their movement or location (e.g. or if she is knocked out of the AoE). * Bot Champions will attempt to use after being knocked by Stand Aside. |ultiname = Whirling Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Draven hurls two massive axes to deal physical damage to each unit struck. Whirling Death slowly reverses direction and returns to Draven after striking an enemy champions. Draven may also activate this ability while the axes are in flight to cause it to return early. Whirling Death deals 8% less damage for each unit hit, down to a minimum of 40%. The damage reduction resets when the axes reverse direction. * Cost: 120 mana * Range: Global |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Whirling Death is a global pass-through linear skillshot that travels in a straight line across the entire map, dealing physical damage to all enemy units hit. When Whirling Death hits a champion or when Draven activates the ability again, it will reverse its course and return towards Draven. Whirling Death deals reduced damage for each unit it hits, down to a cap, but the damage reduction resets on the projectile's return trip. * Whirling Death will continue in its initial direction for a short distance after hitting an enemy champion; it will not reverse directions immediately upon impact. * Whirling Death's cooldown begins immediately after the ability is cast. * Whirling Death can only hit a specific enemy unit up to two times, once during the initial cast and once during the return. * Whirling Death grants vision while in flight. * Whirling Death can hit stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. However if the stealthed champion is the first champion hit, Whirling Death will still reverse its course. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据